Lissie (U2) (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Universal difference in timelines This profile covers how Lissie story goes in timeline 2 aka Annie timeline. Difference to main timeline is that, in this universe Kiyoko never becomes Djinn god and thus she continues hers travels with Endymion. Of course during their travels their relationship deepens and Lissie and Tiffany are born. Two kitsune girls, who will carry lecasy of gods in their shoulders... Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Lissie and Tiffany where born during travels of Endymion around planet Terra. They learn from their birth that they live hard cruel world in inside, but in outside looking like paradise. Good thig about kitsune have growing rate which is faster to baby to teen than humans, which helped Endymion and Kiyoko begin their training for this world problems faster. In few years old they both could figth and defend themselves and showed that they atleast surpassed their mother in pure strength. It was also unique that their elements where wind for Lissie and fire for Tiffany. It was littel strange as usually kitsune child would inherent their mothers element, which in this case would be ice. Later others specualted that it must be both girls personality which determined their elemental powers. As Lissie ebing always cheerfull, but calm minded and Tiffany being serious, but quicly anger. After almost tragic event during figth against Ashram (Ares posessed) they both decide that they need better training. Endymion told that there is only one person who would train them better than him or their mother, their aunt, Athena. Athena gived both of them same hars training as their father and eventyally month after training they both walked out with better skill set and more powerfull than before. They demonstrated their power to their father and uncle Hercules, beaten them both at little sparring match. Their heightened powers becomed handy later on when as Ares begin his final plan bring down gods adn beign new era with titans again. In their final figth Lissie and Tiffany got their sweet revenge against Ares and payed back humilation what Ares brought them during he was controlling Ashram. Many many years later when Kain taked control whole universe, both sister joined Annies freedom fighter against Kain tyranny.... Story Blogs Travels of Endymion: Hero demise: Another Threath to Terra: Appearance and Personality Lissie appears as twenty years old woman, even being much older. This is because kitsunes live longer lifespan as normal mortals, they tend age slower. It has also his father side helping as gods told that demogods have much longer lifespan than any other creature in planet of Terra and Hades has speculated that demigod could live thousands even ten thousands years before dying, but no one know sure. Hades has make joke about this, that now they have three test subjects for proof how long they will live. Lissie likes wear different colour skirts with kneesocks and she changes hers style almost every town they visit, bying new clothes. She has more clothes than hers mother, who is also very enthuasiastic to buy new clothes. Thanks to them be heroes, they get clothes cheaper or sometimes villagers give them to htem free as reward from their rescure or problem solving. Lissie is cheerfull person around his parents, sister and other who are familiar to her, but around strange/unknow persons she is very quiet. It like she is oppose his sister, who is most time quiet around her parents, but in meetings always speaking. Maybe this way Lissies element is wind, it is so calm and quiet, but if needed strong. As hers sister is hot as fire and fearsome when triggered. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Good Name: '''Lissie, my baby girl by Kiyoko, Calm as a wind '''Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''It rude to ask, but i ques over 400 hundred years '''Classification: '''Kitsune/human/Planetary god hybrid '''Date of Birth:' '15, june 786, Terra current calendar of AFOT, Universe 2 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Gemini Birthplace: Kitsune capital, Forfux Weight: No, just no Height: 175 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: SIngle Family: *'Father: Endymion, Mother: Kiyoko' *'Sister: Tiffany' *'Uncles: Hercules, Ares,etc' *'Aunts: Athena, etc' *'Great-Uncles: Hades and Poseidon' *'Grandfather: Zeus' *'Great-Great-GrandMother: Gaia' *'Basically Great-Great-GrandFather: Highfather' Status: Alive Affiliation:'' ''Endymion, Kiyoko, Olympian gods, Freedom fighters of free universe Themes: Kitsune sisters has been awekend/Team battle theme! Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A | 6-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Kitsunes could live over 900 hundred years, plus demigods lifespan is unknow), Elemental and illusion Magic (Lissie`s element is wind and she also good at Illusision magic), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Gained from father side), Explosion Manipulation (By Air Burst) '| After training, she gains 'Expert at Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction (via air manipulation), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Flight (Via air manipulation), 'Attack Potency: Large Mountain Level+, '(Much more powerfull than hers mother which can froze 4 kilometer area. Has fought Ashram evenly. Latter with armour and bloodstone) '| Continent Level, '(Stonger than his father and beated easily his uncle in his base form) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '(Lissie can move and react about at mach 900 speed) '| Massively Hypersonic+, '(After trainig Lissie can move at mach 1294 speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class M+, '(Has proven few times be stronger than his father) '| Class T+, '(Has been proven be stronger than Ares) 'Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+, '(Shared punches with Ashram, who could easily shatter mountains) '| Continet Level, '(Bringed Ares to his knees with her strikes) 'Durability: Large Mountain Level+, (Could witstand punches from Ashram) | Continet Class, (Takes punch from Ares and asked what was that) Stamina: Superhuman, '(Has fought par with his father) '| Superhuman+, '(Outmach Ares in combat) 'Range:'' ''Melee,'' ''(With sword),'' ''Kilometers, (with abilities) '' '''| ''Melee, with sword and basic attacks, Thousands of Kilometers, with abilities. '''Standard Equipment: *'Her own sword' Intelligence: Gifted, '(Learned many tricks to fool hers opponent from her mother and kitsune clan and fighting skils from hers father. Also hers god side give her more fastr thinking speed as normal mortal hd.9 '| Genious in combat, '''(After trainig with Athena, Lissies martials and weapon skils highrockets so much that even his father has struggle keep up.) '''Weaknesses: *Like hers father focus, fox focus 'won`t work if someone can disturb air around her. 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Burst: '''Like hers father Lissie can use her air manipulation with electricity manipulation to form air bombs which can inflict massive damage. Best of Lissies burts has been destroyed is about 55 kilometer wide area. After her training this attack comes far more powerfull. *'Focus fox, focus: After training with Athena Lissie get hold how hers Keep calm and come at me works, but like hers father she didn`t master it completely. So she also used like her father air manipulation to tell where foe attacks as hers body will react it own to prevent or srike back. *'Strike harder fox: '''Lissie learned too like her sister to focus hers energy and potent to make more powerfull attacks during melee figth. *'Illusions, illusions everywhere: '''Like hers mother Lissie is expert to make illusions to fool hers foes. Thanks to her air manipulation hers illusions are more effective. '''Key: Pre-training | Post-Training Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future..... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mamutto vs Lissie and Tiffany (Hunter Blood) Mamutto Profile (6-A keys and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Legend of Terra Category:Illusionists Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users